Home for the Holidays
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Its not easy being the daughter of convicted "mass murderer" Sirius Black, the girlfriend of the second "blood traitor" Weasley boy or the cousin of The Boy Who Lived. Serena Lily Black has a lot to cope with when she returns to her childhood home for Christmas before Sirius dies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Invitations.

Serena walked into her Edinburgh Auror's office and sighed as he secretary, Catriona handed her the mail which ha been collecting in her in tray. Serena rolled her eyes and smiled as Catriona dealt with the owl who was pecking persistently at her fingers. Serena ducked as a memo flew lower than intended before she ducked into her office and waved her wand casting a "defrost" spell to warm her, then she switched off the magical wireless which was blaring Celestina Warbeck's latest Christmas tune.

She sunk low in her leather armchair with a sigh. She loved Christmas as much as the next witch but it didn't excite her as much as it had when she'd been younger- that had been before her father had been in unlawfully imprisoned in Azkaban, accused of murdering his best friends, her godparents James and Lily Potter who also happened to be her biological aunt and uncle. It hadn't been him of course bit no one had let her say so- she hadn't and would never be believed except by the order members who had known the truth.

She took up the first of her several letters- most of which it was discovered were bills and subscriptions to things, the last three held more interest for her. The first was from her father, Sirius, a year or so out of prison after escaping Azkaban and the Dementor's kiss.

"Dearest daughter," it read. "I hope you are well and this letter finds you safe. It's cold here at home but I am sure you are colder there in bony Scotland! Our friends are here for the holidays and I hoped you would join us to enjoy the festivities. Even if you don't come for our friends come for your dear old dad, who longs to hold his little girl once more in his arms after so many years apart. Arthur was attacked at the ministry but he will live thanks to your cousin. A brave boy is he, you'd get on well the pair of you. He's going to be there this years which will be nice wont it, just like old times? He looks so much like Prongs, its uncanny- but his eyes, oh, Serena, he has his mother's eyes, a similar shade of green as yours, sweetheart. I do hope you'll join us- Charlie's coming from Romania and Moony will be here too as well as Dora Tonks. Speak soon, darling. Festive wishes, your father, Padfoot."

It was signed with a pawprint too for comic effect, Serena assumed, but it made her smile as did her father's alternate phrases to protect himself as a still wanted escaped convict.

The next letter was a similar summons from Molly Weasley but she was much more insistent that Serena join them, unlike her father's.

The last was from her long term, dragon keeper, boyfriend Charlie Weasley. A simple three lines from him- he was known for his short letters.

"S, coming home for Xmas. Hope to see you at number 12. Christmas Kisses. C x"

Serena laughed to her self and nodded to the empty room around her. "I suppose that means I'm going home for the holidays."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christmas shopping

A few days later Serena apparated to Diagon Alley in search of Christmas presents. mrs Weasley, Arthur, Lupin and her father were easy,as were the twins, Tonks, Ginny and Ron. Others like Charlie, Hermione (a friend of Ron's) and her cousin Harry, who she hadn't seen since he was a baby, were a lot harder.

Mrs Weasley would love a new cookbook or the latest record by Celestina Warbeck; Arthur- any muggle device would be greatly appreciated and provide him with hours of entertainment and make him smile too, she'd already found his, a muggle music box which sang carols and had figures which danced around the snow globe attacked to the top; Lupin would be with a collection of books on fantastical beasts as well as his usual gift of several bottles of wolfsbane potion made by Serena herself. Her father would be happy with a mixed box of honeyduke's items and a hug from his daughter- Ron and Ginny too just minus the hug. The twins would have 2 of every item in the new Zonko's range whilst Tonks would be happy with the latest weird sisters album and some honeyduke's peppermint toads.

Sirius had said before that Harry was Quidditch Captain and Seeker for Gryffindor and so Serena had ended up buying his a broomstick winter service kit for his firebolt from the Quidditch supplies catalogue. Hermione, Serena had been informed was an academic- so Serena had purchased new stationary for her for the new term at Hogwarts in the new year along with something from Honeyduke's.

But what to get Charlie? That was Serena's biggest problem as she traversed the alley with her boxes and parcels of Christmas presents on her way to Madame Malkin's to pick up her new dress she'd ordered for Christmas Day with the order, the Weasley's and her family- her father, Lupin and Harry. Charlie's gift had to be special- they'd been together for six years since their fifth year at Hogwarts. Serena had been in Gryffindor like her father and had been prefect alongside Charlie.

No she couldn't get Charlie just anything it had to be special and memorable. She paused as something caught her eyes in flourish and blotts- annoyed she hadn't spotted it earlier.

"Oh that's perfect." She murmured and dipped into the shop to purchase it before continuing in her way to Madame Malkin's and her new dress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Travelling

The 23rd December 1995 came quicker than Serena expected but she had wrapped all the presents and had her bags packed in a matter of hours. All she had to do now was wrap up warm, gather her things and make her way to London by apparition.

Then she changed her mind, on route she would visit James and Lily's graves and wish them a happy Christmas and tell them she was on her way to see Harry. They'd be proud, she knew that well enough, just as they had been when she was small- 6 years Harry's senior, now aged 21. She's leave her things and return for them in a few moments time she decided before taking a step away from her things and apparating to the little village of Godric's Hollow, home to one of the original founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor.

Floral wreath laid, Serena apparated once more home to collect her presents before apparating to Grimmauld Place appearing on the opposite side to the houses enabling her to walk quickly through the park as the recent descent of snow settled on the ground. She knocked on the door and Molly Weasley opened it, wand drawn.

"My first words to you when you first visited the burrow?" She asked, cautiously.

"'We do not judge in this house, Serena, you need not feel excluded.' What did you discover me and Charlie doing in our fifth year at Christmas?" Serena asked, her own wand drawn as well.

"Feeding the gnomes boozy mince pies in the garden. Hello Serena." She gushed, lowering her wand when Serena smiled cheekily, the familiar glint in her eye. Molly engulfed the young woman in her arms as she dragged her into the house.

"Hello, Molly. Merry Christmas." Serena smiled, hugging her surrogate mother figure back with as much gusto. She was home, where she belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Family reunion

"Come along Serena dear, everyone is here. They're in the kitchen." Molly smiled, taking Serena's cloak and leading the way downstairs. Serena's heart began to race- would she recognise her own family after years apart? How badly were Arthur's injuries? Serena took a deep breath and pushed her concerns to the back of her mind before she followed Molly downstairs to the old family kitchen.

"I have a surprise for you all," Molly said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and emerged into the kitchen. "She's home."

Serena walked into the kitchen and looked up to be greeted by all the Weasley's except Bill and Charlie, a girl who must have been Hermione, her cousin Nymphadora Tonks, Lupin, a dark haired boy who she didn't recognise and, stood stock still staring at her from the back of the room...

"Daddy!" Serena squealed and ran down the last few steps and into the open arms of Sirius Black, who caught her and held her tightly,

"Serena Lily, sweetheart, you came." He sighed in her ear.

"Of course I did. Merry Christmas, daddy." She smiled, feeling like a small child again.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Sirius replied.

"I expect you don't remember me..." A voice came from behind them. Stood raggedy and homely as ever was Lupin.

"Of course I do, Uncle Remus. Merry Christmas." She hugged her godfather tightly too. Ending up in the middle of a group hug between her father and Remus.

"Merry Christmas, angel." Remus smiled, stroking her hair tenderly.

"Serena, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger, a friend of Ron's and this is..." Sirius began but Serena stopped him by pulling herself away from them and wrapping the dark haired boy in her arms, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, Harry." She gushed,

"Hi..." Harry said stunned and looked over her shoulder at Sirius who smiled.

"Harry, this is my daughter, Serena. Serena is also your cousin." Sirius explained.

"Cousin? You mean, I have more family?" Harry asked stunned and Serena laughed releasing him a little, a smile on her face.

"You have the biggest family imaginable Harry. Everyone in this room, most of the people at Hogwarts... All of those people love and care about you. I have always done." Serena said kindly, Harry looking directly at her. "My god, daddy was right. You do have auntie Lily's eyes."

Now Harry laughed. "That makes a change, I'm usually told how much I look like my dad."

"Well that is true, but my eyes are the same colour of yours, so I'd notice that first, Harry." Serena smiled again, cupping his face with her hands. "Merry Christmas, cousin."

"Merry Christmas, cousin... How are we cousin's exactly?" Harry asked and Serena flashed a look at her father.

"Serena's mother was your father's sister- trust me, James never forgave me for that." Sirius said sadly. "She died, when Serena was still a baby."

"What was her name?" Harry asked, his arms still lightly around Serena.

"Serena. I'm named after her." Serena said quietly. Then lighter, "This is wonderful, a family reunion. Hello, Dora." She said pulling away from Harry to hug her cousin Tonks with the bubblegum pink hair and then shaking Hermione's hand in greeting.

"Welcome Home, Serena." The twins chorused, apparating on either side of her. She jumped and cursed a little too loudly.

"Merlin's saggy y-fronts! Don't do that you two! Are you trying to murder me!" Serena slapped them both on the back of their heads, the twins flinched.

"Serena Lily! Language." Sirius scolded, stifling a snigger, when Molly shot him a stern look.

"Sorry, daddy. It's the twins fault." Serena said, shooting Fred and George a look of annoyance.

God, what a family reunion this was turning out to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie arrives for Christmas with surprises galore.

Christmas Eve arrived quickly along with the arrival of Charlie from Romania. Serena met him in the hallway and both drew their wands.

"Where did we share our first kiss?" Charlie asked wand pointed at Serena's chest where she stood halfway up the stairs.

"On the Quidditch pitch before the whole school just after we'd won the first game of the season in our fifth year."

"Correct." Charlie smiled, wand still raised.

"My bra size?"

Charlie blushed and Sirius stuck his fingers in his ears, muttering "I don't want to know."

"38C last time I checked." Charlie blushed and Serena smiled.

"Correct answer, Weasley." She said and flung herself down the stairs and into his open arms which he closed around her with a sigh.

"Hello, Serena," he smiled into her hair. Serena hugged herself tighter to him.

"Hello, Charlie. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Charlie said as he drew back from her and kissed her passionately in front of their gathered onlookers. Bill Ron, Ginny and the twins whooped. Harry smiled and Hermione looked on in awe. Sirius was stepping nervously from foot to foot as was Remus and Tonks just joined in with the twins.

When they broke apart, Tonks pushed her way forward and enveloped both her friends in a huge hug.

"Wotcha Charlie." She smiled her hair rapidly switching between all the colours of the rainbow.

"Hiya, Tonks. Can you stop with the hair, you're making me feel dizzy," Charlie smiled and hugged her back. "Got a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it? A dragon? Or a baby dragon, they're so cute, Harry..." Tonks was rambling, her hair once more bubblegum pink.

"Tonks!" Came a voice from behind Charlie. "Will ye quit ye rambling, lass and give a man a hug."

Tonks squealed before launching herself at the young, but scarred, Scotsman with red hair and dressed in a kilt.

"Artair! Artair Weasley, how good to see you. Merry Christmas." Tonks said happily and the Scotsman laughed.

"Merry Christmas to ye, lass. Merry Christmas auntie Molly, Uncle Arthur." The Scotsman said to the group gathered behind Tonks. Molly Weasley fainted into her husband and Bill with shock and surprise.

Everyone made their way downstairs to the warmth of the kitchen and Mrs Weasley's famous mulled wine, made with a dash of firewhiskey for good measure.

Artair Weasley it was discovered was Charlie's cousin, the son of Arthur's brother Bilius, who unfortunately had become estranged from the rest of his Weasley family and had in turn disowned his son when he had discovered he held muggle born sympathies and had sent him off with out a penny.

Artisr had in turn made good for himself and had become a Dragonologist and had gotten himself a transfer from the highlands of Scotland to Romania where he had soon discovered Charlie was working. Charlie, knowing of Artair's disowning had invited him to Christmas with the rest of the Weasley's and their friends, knowing his parents wouldn't mind. In fact they hadn't and when Molly had quite recovered she and Arthur had doted on their nephew and he had been reunited and reintroduced to everyone present.

Artair, Charlie had said, was his present to his family and thus his family were his gift to Artair too. Charlie had added, everyone still had smaller presents off him too, so no one felt left out.

Artair now swarmed by his family and by Tonks (for he had been at Hogwarts with Charlie, Tonks and Serena) was laughing raucously at something the twins had said and the group of them were significantly distracted that Charlie had been able to take Serena to one side under the mistletoe near the Christmas tree. They were wrapped in a tender embrace, below the mystical plant when Charlie pulled away from her.

"Charlie?" Serena asked and then held her breath as Charlie dropped to one knee on the ground. He rummaged in the folds of his cloak for the box, then once finding it. Pulled it out and opened it of reveal a dragon's heart ruby and diamond encrusted ring set into goblin forged silver. He held it out to her.

"Will you, Serena Lily Potter Black, do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?" Charlie said and the room fell silent, Sirius smiled and so did Remus thinking of what Lily had said to James all those years ago in the Potter's kitchen, when Serena had been a baby, her mother not long passed. Harry grinned like a fool, a little drunk of mulled wine.

"Charles Arthur Weasley, I will do you that honour. I will be your wife." Serena said, tears in her eyes. Charlie smiled, slipped the ring onto her finger and leapt to his feet to embrace her. Sirius and the gathered friends and family laughed and clapped together and Sirius knew his daughter was in safe hands- should it come to another war.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Prospects of war

Serena was restless. Her mind was flashing images before her eyes which frightened, horrified and shook her nerves to the wire. Bright green flashes, snakes... Then she realised she wasn't seeing her dreams.

She woke with a start and went running down the corridor from her old room (which she was sharing with Charlie) dressed in her cotton pyjamas and down to Harry and Ron's room. She wasn't afraid of disturbing them and shoved the door wide open. Her assumptions were right.

Harry was writhing around in his bed, covers caught around him. She ran over and promptly woke him up. Harry jerked under her touch and opened her eyes.

"Hay, Harry, relax. It's only me, I won't hurt you." She repeated the mantra several times until Harry was calm and Ron was awake.

"What's going on?" Ron said sleepily.

"Ron, go and fetch Sirius, if you would. Now." Serena said as she cradled Harry against her. Ron nodded and disappeared to Sirius' rooms to fetch her father.

"I saw what you were too, Harry. And I think you are right."

"Right about what?" Harry said breathlessly.

"The fact there is a chance this all might come to a war. But of it does, I will walk beside you and fight beside you. Because family sticks together, through thick and thin." Serena smiled at Harry, even though to him she was blurry, since he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Sirius stood in the doorway and then moved to sit beside his daughter and his godson. "Serena is right Harry, we will fight together and when this is all over, whether there is a war or not, we will be a family again, if you'd like?" Sirius said patting Harry's knee through the bedclothes. His other hand stroked Serena's hair.

Harry and Serena smiled and nodded. Serena and Harry were then pulled into Sirius' arms in the tight fitting single bed and hugged until they both fell asleep once more. Sirius then carried his daughter back to her room, to the astonishment of Charlie, who had only just awoken and had no idea as to what had transpired. Sirius shot him a stern "she's still my daughter- be careful" look and Charlie visibly swallowed.


End file.
